


Sold

by happygowriting



Series: A Reason to Fight [2]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions and implications of forced prostatution (rape elements nothing graphic), curtis everett - Freeform, snowpiercer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: A glimpse of the life T. now has to lead since she was taken from the tail section and taken to the front.
Relationships: Curtis Everett / OC, Curtis Everett / T, Curtis Everett/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Reason to Fight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100714
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Sold

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit darker than the other one, please look at the warnings because they can help prepare you. If you have not read A Reason to Fight yet, please take time to read it because it needs to be read before this one. It is linked below. The details about The Revolt of the Seven is a canon detail in the film Snowpiercer as a reminder I am using canon details from the Film, TV Show, and graphic novels. I know that things are slow moving but building stories sometimes takes time and it takes detail that doesn’t always make for a fast paced story.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

_ “You’d think loneliness would be impossible, all crammed in here, but this train was designed to separate us from our possessions, from our loved ones. Now every last shred of us is worth something to someone. Everything’s rare, so you gotta pay with something personal.” - Henry Klimpt, Snowpiercer (tv show) _

-

**_2017_ **

It had been three years. 

Three years since the world was changed into a frozen wasteland. Three years since a fraction of the population boarded Snowpiercer. Three years since T was taken from Curtis. Three years since everyone’s life had been turned upside down and changed so much that nobody could recognize it anymore. 

T had tried hard the last three years to fight her way back to the tail section and be reunited with the man she loved but nothing she did worked. No amount of fight and no amount of acting out got her very far. She thought if she wasn’t a proper lady then surely nobody would want her, right? She was wrong. Some people got off on how hard she fought back against everything that they were trying to force her into.

Most of the women who had been taken around the same time as her had broken and given in long ago, submitting to the front section. They danced like pretty puppets, dressed up like dolls, and did as they were told. The better they acted, the better they thought they would be treated but it didn’t matter how they acted, they were still treated like shit.

They weren’t brought to the front section to be treated kindly, they were brought to the front section to be entertainment. Nobody in the front could be inspired enough to do things to keep others entertained so it was a job given to the tail section - a job they weren’t even paid for. Their “payment” was being allowed to live in second class and actually get some food that wasn’t a fucking protein block. They were nothing but slaves. Some girls were waitresses, serving the upper classes while wearing next to nothing. Others were singers, made to sing on stage each night and as long as they did what they were told they didn’t get hurt too much. Then you had the exotic dancers - the women who were made to be strippers and prostitutes. It was a rough world in the front and T hated every moment of it.

She was one of the few who served more than one role. She was popular because of how hard she fought back, it always made for a fun time those who bought her said. On the night’s that she wasn’t being forced to let men paw all over her she was up on stage singing because she was good at it too. Wilford said she was special and because of that he would take better care of her. She was special because they could have her do more than one thing and her spirit hadn’t broken yet.

The only reason her spirit hadn’t broken was because she knew that Curtis was still in the tail section waiting for her and she wouldn’t let him down. She would find her way back to him no matter what. 

While she was fighting to try and get out of the front section there were some people whispering amongst themselves about revolting and leaving the train. Nobody paid much attention to the whispers, the front class deemed it impossible that anyone would ever try and leave such a wonderful place to go out into the blistering cold. Of course the front section wouldn’t take it seriously, they saw the train as a safe haven and something to be praised because they had everything they could ever want and more.

Even though they didn’t believe within weeks seven passengers from one of the middle class working sections had grouped together and started to make their way up through the cars to stop the train and to save people is what they said. They thought stopping the train would allow them to gain control of it and perhaps give a better life to everyone on board who didn’t have a good life.

There was talk about it for days, people sharing stories of what the seven were doing and T had hope that they would be able to make it to where she was because if they did she would join in with them. Nobody should have to live the way she and other girls were living. Nobody should be forced to be in the position that most of the train was in just because it was owned and ran by greedy assholes. But just as she got up hope news came that the seven couldn’t overpower the guards that were in charge of the wealthier sections and instead they jumped the train, not getting far before they froze to death in deadly weather.

It was almost enough to break T but she held on. All she had was her strength and hope and she couldn’t lose that. She couldn’t allow the front section of the train to break her spirits down. So even as she danced and sang, even as she was pushed around and made to do things that she didn’t want to do she held onto the small shred of hope that she had because she was going to make it back to Curtis and they were going to make a change on this god forsaken train.

-

She sighs as she finally gets to lay down in her own bed, a heaviness settling over her. Every week each girl got one night off and while it wasn’t much it did help. It was a night they could use as they wanted to and they were even given access to the second and third class cars. People in those cars treated them with kindness because they also had jobs and knew just how bad first class could treat them.

For now she decided to rest, her body sore and her mind mentally beaten up from the stresses of the week. Each day was starting to feel longer than the previous one and a lot of time’s she just wanted things to end. 

She stares up at the ceiling and wonders what Curtis was doing. She spent a lot of time thinking about Curtis and wondering what he was doing and if he was safe. She wondered if he was being fed. She wondered a lot if he had found someone new and forgotten all about her. She wouldn’t blame him, it had been three years and with how bad the conditions were in the tail section it helped to have someone to spend the night with, to hold and keep close. It was terrible to be alone.

She selfishly hoped that he hadn’t found anyone and that he was still waiting for her. She knew it was selfish for her to want him to still be waiting for her because it had been three years since she had been taken from the tail section. For all Curtis knew, Tina was dead or had moved on to a new lifestyle that she preferred and while that was untrue there was no way for Curtis to know any different. She couldn’t even get him a message to tell him that she was still his and that she was fighting to get back to him.

She sighs and turns onto her side, curling up as tears gather in her eyes and start to slip down her cheeks. Tonight wouldn’t be a night for going out, instead it would be a night staying in and crying and thinking about her love. She couldn’t use her time to go to the second class and act as if things were okay and that she was aching to be back in the arms of Curtis.

T knew that she needed to double down and rally figure out how to get back to him. In the three years she had been in the front, being a puppet and being forced to do things she didn’t want to, she had made friends and that was valuable. Tomorrow she would set into motion ways to get back to Curtis. 

Nobody was going to hold her back from him.


End file.
